Discovering Fanfiction
by Serene Grace
Summary: Franky builds a computer, and the Straw Hats decide to check out something called the "internet". The first thing they notice is fanfiction. Naturally, lots of chaos will ensue. Let's see their reactions to these wonderful works o fiction we've created, shall we?


**S/N: Yes, another story. Don't worry, this one'll be different from the others. Read the ending S/N to see everything you need to see. Enjoy!**

**I don't own One Piece! Eiichirō Oda (or as I like to call him, "The God of All Manga") owns everything One Piece-related! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

_**Discovering Fanfiction**_

_What is it?_

* * *

"So... What's it called again?"

Luffy cocked his head in confusion at the strange metallic device in front of him. He already knew it wasn't meat; if it was, he wouldn't have gotten indigestion from eating the first one made.

"It's a, er... What is it Franky?" Nami look behind her shoulder at the cyborg, equally as confused.

"It's the Awesome Ingenious Supreme Awesome Amazing SUUUPER Gadget of Awesomeness," Franky confirmed with a grin.

"...You used 'Awesome' three times, and can we just call it a computer?" Usopp said.

"Why 'computer'?" Sanji asked.

The sniper shrugged. "Just sounded right to me."

"Cam-poo-ter?" Luffy said, poking the bright and colorful screen.

"Move over and let me take it over, you idiot," Nami said, pushing Luffy aside and sitting before the computer with an indignant "HEY!" from her captain.

"Erm... How do you turn this on?" Everyone turned to Franky.

"Let me show ya, sis." Franky walked over to the computer and pushed a little button at the corner of the screen with his hand-in-a-hand. "Here's where you turn in on and off. And all these buttons here is where you type stuff up, called a keyboard" he said, motioning to the 'keyboard'.

"Can I ask something?" Sanji said. "Exactly _why_ did you build... whatever this is in the first place?"

Franky shrugged. "I dunno. The idea just came to me all of a sudden. But it's SUUUPER, right?" he said with a grin and thumbs up.

Nami, meanwhile, was exploring something found on the computer. From what she could find, it was called the "Internet" which a lot of other people loved apparently. Eventually, ignoring her rubber captain peeking over he shoulder, she found a site called "Fanfiction".

"Fan...fiction?" she muttered aloud.

The others, of course, took notice. "What is it, Nami?" Chopper ask curiously.

"I found something on here. It's called 'Fanfiction . Net?"

"What's fanfiction?" Luffy asked.

"No idea."

"Shall we check?" Robin suggested. She walked over to the computer and took over for Nami. A few searches and clicking later, Robin found Hershel very interested in the works of fanfiction. Behind her, the crew had burst into absolute chaos, Zoro and Sanji fighting, Usopp trying to stop the two, Chopper unconscious, Nami hitting Luffy for doing something idiotic, and Franky trying to protect his ship and other gadgets. Robin ignored it. She lived with all of them after all.

Brook was the only one not caught up with it all. He looked over the archeologist's shoulder. "Robin-san, what did you find out?"

She didn't jump when she felt skeletal fingers grasping her shoulder. "A very interesting thing," she replied calmly, raising an eyebrow then smirking at what she reads on the screen.

Brook's curiosity raised. "Hm? What is it?"

This time, Robin fully turned around. "Can you do me a favor and get everyone's attention, please? I'll explain then."

"Of course! Gladly, Robin-san." He turned around and pulled out his violin. "You may want to cover your ears," he warned Robin, who complied. Then, the musical skeleton used his bow to create a god-awful screeching noise with the instrument, silencing everything else and probably popping an ear drum or two. He stopped, and motioned all the attention towards Robin.

"I have found out many interesting things about this 'fanfiction'."

"What did you find, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Is it edible?!" Luffy asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"You can't eat anything from the computer, Luffy! Remember last time?" Nami scolded.

Luffy slumped in disappointment, making Robin chuckle.

"Fanfiction is a work of literature online made by an amateur writer who is also a fan of a show, series, book, anything. All types of fanfiction can be found in this site, including fanfictions about us."

"Us?" Chopper asked.

"What do you mean, 'us'?" Usopp asked.

"'Us' as in, they write stories about our lives and adventures."

"How would they know that?" Sanji asked.

"And who would be fans and write about a group of pirates?" Zoro added.

Robin shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. It still remains a mystery. But I think we can easily find out what fanfiction truly is if we experience it ourselves."

"So we'll have to read it to find out?" Usopp interpreted.

"Eh?! But I don't wanna read! That's boring!" Luffy protested.

Robin just chuckled as the rest of her crew mates rolled their eyes. "I'll be happy read it aloud for all of you to hear."

"Yay! Story time!" Chopper cheered. Robin had read to him before, and he grew to love it when the raven woman flipped open book and recited to him the words of it.

"What are we waiting for then? Go on ahead, Robin-sis!" Franky said enthusiastically.

Robin smiled and turned around. Picking a random fanfiction, she scrolled the mouse over to the link and clicked.

* * *

**S/N: Okay, so here's how it works. You guys will review to me a story; it can be your story, someone else's story, any story at all, you just have to either put a link or send me the ID number or whatever you have for me to readily read the story, or if I've already read it. I'll check whatever story's suggested to me, and the best one I find or the one that has the one thing I'm looking for will be featured next chapter for the Straw Hats to react to. But just because they'll be reacting to the story doesn't mean the actual words of the story will be featured, since that's plagiarism. I'll be picking out stories for every chapter. I can't check them all out, but I'll try to see to the ones I can with my every possible being. Remember, the fic can be about anything, just make sure I can read/see it personally.**

**DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ!**

**Ta-ta~**

**-Serena**


End file.
